Little Birds Fly Away
by Thatredheadgeek
Summary: Clint/Lady Loki, wrote this for my friend. thru some complicated circumstance, Clint and now, Lady Loki are sleeping together. Comforting each others nightmares. feelings develop but not before Clint is called out into the field on some suicide mission.


It seemed like just another night. Just another night in the now Avengers Tower, since Tony had invited them all to live here. Natasha and Steve were on a mission. Thor was currently handling Loki up and Asgard. Tony was in the lab, as usual but with a worried flare since Steve was away on a mission. That genius worried more then most and more then he wanted to admit. Clint was just glad he had Bruce as a best friend. Clint found himself at the top of the tower, over looking the city with a tumbler of whiskey. It was his third cup and he knew Natasha would scold him in Russian along with a lecture about drinking his issues away. He really wasn't trying to drink them away. He just wanted to forget for a while. He could still feel the power of the tesseract flow into him, locking him in his mind. He saw his actions but couldn't stop. He saw himself kill fellow agents, innocent people. He could still feel him in his mind. He couldn't sleep most nights, choosing to take that rage out on the punching bags in the gym. He didn't avoid it like Stark did but he wasn't a huge fan of it either. Nightmares were a bitch and he didn't want to bother anyone. So he keeps it to himself, choosing isolation. It's always worked for him. A Lone hawk.

He was about to take another sip from his glass when suddenly there was a large flash of light in the middle of new york, making Clint jump up to his feet. As soon as it came it was gone. That looked like it was in central park. He decided to go check it out,. He had nothing better to do. He told Bruce and Tony he was going out. He didn't tell them why. He got in his SUV, driving toward where he saw the light. He drove to central park when he saw some people gathering and others running. Yeah, whatever it was, it was here. He parked, his hand on his hidden gun. He walked toward the growing crowd. He looked inside of the crowd and saw a woman. A naked woman at that, looking beaten near to death. Whip marks were all over her, bleeding badly. He had to keep his stomach from coming up as he saw her mouth was sown shut. Now he knew why there was a crowd. They were scared. Both scared of her, being beamed down to earth, from what he could tell, was a pretty rough landing, if he going by the burn marks on the ground and scared to help. She was covered in whip marks. It makes it nearly impossible to move her without causing unneeded pain. But it was this poor girls pained whimpering thru her stitched up mouth that broke him out of his thoughts and made him move forward, walking toward her, slowly.

She was trembling and bleeding. Tears went down her face, smearing tears, sweat and blood. She whimpered in pain before looking up and seeing him. Haweye they called him. And he looked like he wanted to help. Why? Clint swallowed nervously, kneeling in front of him, ignoring the stares of the gathering crowd. "My name's Clint, I'm here to help you, ok?" He waited for a response. She nodded. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, tangled and split and dirty. He frowned softly. "I'm sorry, this may hurt but I have to pick you up." She nodded again. He took his coat off, putting it around her, covering her before picking her up easily. She winced and whimpered but didn't fight. He finally got a good look at her eyes. Green. Unbelievably green. A green he's only seen on one other person, or God he should say. But no, that wasn't possible. The crowd moved so he could get to his car. He announced he was taking her to the closest ER when really, he was taking her to Avengers tower. Being shot down in a beam of light? The hospital is likely to dissect her.

He had contacted Bruce and Tony on his way back, trying to drive both gently and fast. She was in the back seat, laying curled in his coat, trembling, whining in pain, unable to cry properly with her mouth the way it is. He finally got to Avengers tower, parking inside. He got out, going to the passenger side as Bruce and Tony came in the garage. Tony cursed "Shit, what happened?" Clint gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "I have no fucking idea. I saw a beam of light and she was in it and I found her there. I can't take her to a hospital, you know what they'll do." Bruce nodded. "Get her to the lab. We' l take care of her."

Clint was back at the top of the tower. After watching them try to cut the strings from her lips, he felt too nauseous. He couldn't watch. It made him feel a pang of guilt. He was back at the bar, overlooking the city, drinking his whiskey. He wasn't sure how long he was up there for when JARVIS called him. Apparently he was needed in the lab. He sighed, getting up and going down there. Once the lab doors opened and he walked in, he didn't hide his annoyance. "What?" Tony looked to him, signaling him over. "She was calling for you. Well, barely." Bruce frowned. "Her lips must have been like that for some time. I saw signs of infection starting. I'm surprised she also hasn't died from , yes, she was calling for you. We'll give you some privacy." Clint nodded to them as they walked out. He saw her hooked up to an IV and a makeshift medical bed. Her lips swollen from there injures and scabbed over just slightly in parts. Bandages covered her arms and he guessed everywhere else as well. She was awake and he almost hated she was. Knowing she must be in so much pain.

He was nearly startled out of his thoughts when she spoke, low and raspy. "Clint..." He walked closer, assuming Tony and Bruce told her his name. "Hey...seem a lot better..not by much thou." He was relived to see the faintest of smiles but as soon as it was there it wad gone, replaced with a frown, her eyes welling. "I'm...I'm...Sorry...I'm sorry..." Tears started falling down her face. He frowned, now standing next to her bed. "Hey, calm down. You have nothing to be sorry for." She swallowed, gathering strength. "Yes. I do. Your mind...I was in your mind. I controlled you like a doll." Clint shook his head. "Ok, I think you just need some rest-" She suddenly reached for his wrist, trying to get her point across. "Do you not reorganize me?" Clint raised an eyebrow, his hand going over her hand to take it off. "Can't say I do. Been with a lot of woman in my time but I'm not like Stark." He noticed how alarmed she seemed, suddenly feeling her own body, hands roaming over her decently sized breasts before looking horrfyied. "Oh My...Odin what have you done? No, no, no!" Her hands went into her hair, gripping it in frustration. Clint took her hands away from herself.

"Whoa, calm down. What do you mean Odin?" When he asked and looked into those green eyes, it all made sense. The bright light, the beaming down, the impossibly green eyes. He shook his head, stepping back. "No, you can't be..Loki?" Her lip trembled, looking away, feeling shamed. Clint continued to talk, starting to pace. "No! This can't be happening. I did not just save Loki, the God of Lies and tricks!" She suddenly cried and he suddenly felt awful. Loki was obviously not going to be doing anything and also obviously needs medical help. "Look, I'm sorry but seriously, you know how much shit you put all of us thru? How many times I've fascinated about putting an arrow thru your eye?" Loki swallowed. "Here I am." She looked up. "Get your arrow and aim. It's what I deserve." Clint looked at her strangely. "Why arnt you gloating?"

He glared, all his anger coming up that he's held in. "Why arnt you boasting? You loved doing that a few months ago and now suddenly the God of lies wants me to put an arrow thu him." "Because that wasn't me!" She glared, yelling with her raspy voice. She continued. "If any of you buffoons bothered to pay the slightest amount of attention to detail then you would have seen I was under the control of the tesseract as well. It was when this...hulk smashed me into the ground that my mind was clear." Clint looked at her skeptically. "You were under control?" She nodded. Clint shook his head. "Wait, how am I suppose to believe you? Kinda hard to get past the God of lies title." She swallowed. "I know and I know I will never be forgiven but it's the truth." Clint shook his head, starting to leave the lab. "Get your rest." This was a lot to take in. he was gonna need that whole bottle of Whiskey.

He suddenly woke up. His head was resting on the bar. He then saw the reason he woke up. Loki, who had come in the door. He groaned, seeing Loki walk so weakly. "What the hell are you doing? You should be in bed." Loki scoffed but it was obvious walking was a struggle and her body trembled as she used the wall for support. "I could say the same about you." Clint got up to help her stand better. Before he even touched her she hissed at him, glaring. He gave a half glare. "Ok Lokitty, you either fall and hurt yourself worse or you let me help." She grumbled. "Fine." He put his arm around her waist, letting her lean against him. She felt so small in his arms. She felt small period. Being transformed from male to female wasn't fun. She went from her 6'2 to 5'3 with one chant from Odin. He got her to the couch that was in the room, gently sitting her down. She looked up curiously. "For someone I've hurt horribly you are treating me rather kind." Clint sighed, now standing as she sat. "Guess I'm just a nice guy." He started to walk back to the bar. She half glared to him. "Where are you going?" "Back to where I was before I was so rudely woken up."

Loki frowned. "You going to just leave me here?" Clint looked back. "It's a couch and yes I am. Your the one that wanted to come up here for some unknown reason." Loki swallowed, looking to the ground. "If you must know I wanted company. " "Stark and doc arnt enough company?" "There not down there. They wanted to give me privacy." Clint turned slowly. "So then your lonely?" Loki grumbled, looking to the ground. "If you would like to call it that." Clint shook his head, mumbling to himself. "Can't believe I'm doing this" He grabbed the whiskey bottle and two tumbler glasses, walking over.

He sat next to her, pouring her a glass. "Here. Careful, it's strong." She took a gentle hold of the glass. "What is it?" "Whiskey. It's an earth drink that gets you drunk." She took a sip, making the strangest face, Clint couldn't help but laugh. "I warned ya." She swallowed it. "Yes, I'm aware you did. I was not expecting it to be that strong. Thou it wasn't unpleasant, just...unexpected." He smiled weakly. "Yep." He poured himself a glass, nearly sipping it like water. She sighed. "Why are you up here? It's very late, don't you need your sleep?" He sighed. "It's complicated." "Because you don't trust me. You don't want to tell me." She looked away. Clint couldn't help but give in. she wasn't gonna do anything. She was too injured. If she was gonna do anything, she would have. Wouldn't she? "Nightmares. There, happy?" Loki frowned, sipping her glass. "I'm very familiar with the notion of nightmares." Clint frowned. "I'm guessing you have them to." She nodded."Yes, I fear after this they will only get worse." He nodded in understanding. "Well I'm here." He suddenly looked a little shocked. When had that come out of his mouth? Why did it? She looked mildly surprised. "Why?" Clint sighed. "I'm not sure but...I'm here, if you ever need to talk and shit." She nodded, feeling touched by his offer. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you."

After a second cup of whiskey, he got her to open up. The justice system for Asgard really bites. Odin took away her magic, well most of it. Then Odin thought to punish him by changing him into a girl. She started to choke up, tears welled in her eyes. He sat on the couch next to her, now putting his arm around her, letting her lean into him. "Then the guards escorted me to my cell. There they sown my lips shut but not before whipping me until there hearts content. They said they gave me the luxury of screaming..." Her lip trembled as tears started to fall. Clint felt a protective rage going thru him as he brought both arms around her, gently. She melted into him, crying into his shirt. She was never so emotional. She blamed it on the mixture of alcohol and her own hormones. Female hormones were not pleasant.

Clint spoke, softly. "Shhh...I got you. No one's gonna hurt you, not with me here." She swallowed the lump in her throat. Turning in his arms, ignoring the pain from the many thin wounds on her, snuggling into his chest, curling her knees up to her chest. He held her gently, but tightly. It was moments later that he felt her relax, legs gently falling to lay next to her. He smiled weakly. Between the healing, the alcohol and the torrent of emotions, she must have been exhausted. He held her close, feeling himself yawn, leaning them into a more comfortable position, falling asleep quickly. He wasn't caring if Tony or Bruce caught them like this. She needed this and he was happy to oblige.

**Once month later **

She was almost completely healed, if you don't count mental scaring. There's been times she followed to watch him practice with his bow when the snap of the bow spurred a severe flashback. Took him five minutes to get her out of it. She tended to follow him around, almost clinging and he didn't mind it, in fact, he liked it. She was rather pleasant to have around, always ready with some kind of quip or smart ass remark. He was in the training room at 2AM, once again. Trying to shake off the nightmare. This one he labeled as one of the worst. "Clint..." He stopped punching the punching bag, turning to see Loki looking utterly adorable in little black shorts and a green tank top. Her hair fell over her shoulder, contrasting against her pale skin. He ignored that voice in his head that wanted her. "Hey, come to join me lokitty?" She smiled weakly, walking closer. "Something like that." Clint smirked. "Sorry, no whiskey down here." She smirked back, now standing in front of him. "Oh dear, whatever shall we do?" She paused before looking to the ground. "I heard you screaming. It was one of your nightmares wasn't it?" He tensed before turning back to the bag., steadying it. "Yeah. I'm not talking about it." "I wasn't asking you to." He turned. "Then why are you down here-" He was cut off as she held his head, kissing him, crashing her lips to his.

He was surprised but his arms wrapped around her small body, melding his lips back with her. He couldn't ignore the voices that wanted her any longer. Gently cupping the side of her face, deepening the kiss. She moaned, opening her mouth to him as her hands started to travel up and down his chest. The kiss got dirtier, more urgent as they both tried to get as close as possible. He felt himself getting excited, already hardening. He had to pull himself away, arms still wrapped around her. She panted, looking up at him with her large green eyes. "Why are you stopping?" "Why re you starting this?" She smirked. "Well...I think we both could use a little of feeling good for once. I didn't come down here to start a relationship, I came down here to seduce you." He smirked, chuckling lowly. "You have a way with words. What a romantic you are." He paused, thinking. "Fine. We'll do this. We could both use it-ahh..what the hell?" She suddenly had reached inside his sweat pants, gripping his hard member, stroking him. She smirked. "Getting this started. What are you doing?"

He growled, kissing her deeply before taking her small tank top off, throwing it to the ground. He was happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra, reaching and playing with a nipple, leaning down and suckling on one. She moaned softly before she started pulling away, kneeling, taking his sweat pants off. He quickly took his shirt off, muscles rippling as he threw it across the room. He helped by stepping out of his sweat pants.

She smirked, now seeing him nude. He was gorgeous as he was an amazing fighter. She bit her lip before bringing her mouth around his member, suckling and licking. He groaned, his hands going into her hair, gently playing with it. She started suckling harder, doing this amazing thing with her tongue. He moaned, panting, pulling her away before helping her stand. He quickly pulled her little shorts down quickly before lifting her up, her legs going around his waist as he pinned her to the nearest wall. He then thrust into her quickly with a groan, holding her hips. She winced and he felt something pop. He panted. "Are...are you a virgin?" She nodded. "In this body, yes. I do not care for such sentiment, now move." He didn't have to be told twice as he started thrusting into her, pounding her into the wall. She moaned along with his thrusts. He started kissing her neck. "Oh Clint...ahh..." He growled, biting into her neck, he was so damn close. He angled himself so he was rubbing against her clit as he went into her. She suddenly was seeing stars, wrapping herself so tightly around him., feeling her juices leak out of her. "ahh...I'm so close...ahh Clint... Ahh!" He felt her tensing around him. He moaned, pulling out, barely making it out before he came on the gym floor. They both panted, catching there breath. She was the first to speak. "Now doesn't that feel better then any nightmare." He smirked, biting her neck. "Mmm it is."

**five months later **

Since then they often found each other sharing a bed for more then just sleeping. It was a silent agreement. If the nightmares were too much they would go to each other to forget. She always made it clear it was just sex for comfort, doesn't mean Clint wanted to be a jerk about it. For five months they've been sleeping together. He should do something nice. She was still asleep next to him. Last night was one of the times she didn't want sex. She just wanted to be held. He was happy to do so. He couldn't deny that he had feelings and they were only growing for her. He always wanted to be with her, hold her,protect her. Whenever she leaves after there done in bed he feels the sting of rejection, the hurt but he knew he got himself into it. She told him it was just fucking to forget. Now he was driving down the street to the flower store while she was still asleep.

He walked in, the little bell dinging his arrival. The clerk looked up. An older woman. She smiled. "Oh hello, do you need any help?" He smiled weakly, walking in. "I'm not sure. I don't know what kind of flowers she likes. Is it ok if I browse?" She smiled. "Of corse. I'll be right here if you need help." He nodded, starting to walk around the many flowers. Suddenly his phone was ringing. Damn, Fury. He picked up. "Yes sir?" "I got a mission for you in Sudan. Theres been uprisings and a lot of innocent people are getting killed. Come to HQ soon as you can for a debriefing." Clint hid his disappointment. "Yes sir." He hung up. Great. Now he had to rush and find flowers. He spotted some black ones quickly, taking the flowers to the clerk. She smiled. "Would you like anything in them? Wrapped up maybe?" He saw some little black feathers behind her in a jar. He nodded. "Yeah, some of those little feathers." She smiled, nodding, going to the jar. He walked quietly into the room with the bouquet of black flowers. Good, she was still asleep. He placed the flowers next to her with the note telling her where she went. He quickly geared up, changing into his uniform and going to his SUV and driving to HQ.

It was a few hours later when she woke up. She felt the spot next to her for him. It was cold, she looked up with a frown, unable to ignore the raw rejection, until she saw the black flowers. She sat up, taking hold of them, reading the note with a small smile. "Always full of surprises arnt you my little bird?" She sighed,now worry replaced the rejection. She hoped to hear from him soon.

The place Clint was in was extremely dangerous. He put it in the top list of dangerous places he's been. He managed to get free time and text Loki. "Hey, did you get the flowers?" He smiled at the text. He was sitting behind a large tree, waiting for shit to start, knowing two opposing gangs were gonna be meeting and it won't end well. He got a text back. "Yes, there beautiful. Are you alright?" He sighed. "For now. It's pretty dangerous here." "Just be careful." He smiled at the worry, texting back. "I will, I promise." Suddenly there was gun fire going by the tree. He text quickly. "Shit, people are shooting at me. Talk to you later." He felt his phone vibrate as he got his bow ready, shooting quickly. He knew it was a worried message and that thought helped him thru the skirmish.

It was hours later that he got back to his cabin with a few other S.H.I.E.L.D agents. His hand got sprained when he was tackled. It would be a bitch using his bow. He winced as he sat. Two broken ribs and a cut over his nose from a knife. He didn't expect to get into hand to hand combat with these brutes but didn't expect them to be good at it either. He got his phone out, calling Loki. His hand was too bad for texting. He was exhausted and pained and he needed to hear her voice.

Loki couldn't keep still from his last text. It was 6 hours later her phone started ringing. She quickly picked it up, answering it when she saw Clint's caller ID. "Hello Clint, are you alright?" He smirked weakly. "Just fine." His voice was weak from the pain and exhaustion. She frowned. "Are you alright? Really? Because you sound different." He sighed. "Nothing I can't handle." So you are injured?" He rolled his eyes. "A little. Just a sprained wrist and some broken ribs. Nothing awful."

Loki nearly gasped, frowning. "Broken ribs? Clint, that could be very dangerous, what if they puncture a lung or even your heart?" He smirked weakly. "Then I'll handle it. Not much you can do for broken ribs anyway. " She sighed. "Tell me where you are, I can bring you home." He spoke quickly. "No. Your not come here." She glared. "Clint, tell me where you are. You injured, you shouldn't be fighting." "Well I am. This is my mission. I have to finish it." "Your life is more important then some mission." He shook his head. He was more then happy to see how much she cared but he couldn't stand the thought of her come here for a second. "No. it's too dangerous. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." She was about to speak when he cut her off.

"No. You are not teleporting here to get my stupid ass. Ok, it's fucking bad over here. It's bad enough I'm not sure I'll make it home. If it's that bad then I'm sure as hell not letting you come get me. I promise I will do all I can to make it home but you are not rescuing me. Thats my job to do the rescuing, remember?" She smiled sadly, hating the feeling of her eyes welling up. She spoke. "Just...come home in one piece." He smirked weakly. "No promises." Suddenly there was yelling. He needed to go back out, another skirmish was starting. "Shit, I got to go. I'm sorry." He hung up quickly, forcing himself to hang up. He felt his eyes well as he stood, grabbing his bow and arrows, going quickly outside with his other agents.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before throwing the phone to the sofa as tears started to fall. Dammit, shes fallen for that buffoon. She struggled not to sob out her worry into the couch. Instead glaring as she threw the nearest thing to her which was an unlucky lamp as she smashed it against the wall. This was never suppose to happen. Feelings were never suppose to happen. It was just suppose to be sex and comfort for the nightmares that plagued them. Not this.

Clint had to fight hand to hand again, some gang member tackled him, making his bow all out of his hands. The man punched him as he fell but Clint quickly took control as he punched back, throwing him off of him when he was tackled by another. Damn, outnumbered. His fellow agents were in some deep shit as well. He fought hard, struggling out of there hold but it was difficult when he's become there personal punching bag. He managed out of there hold, kicking and punching, grabbing his knife from his boot when he heard a gunshot before wincing in pain. It hit his leg but he ignored it, growling as he charged with the knife. The other man, tall and dark skinned with all kind of war markings on him grabbed his knife, trying to force it to turn to stab Clint. Clint fought but he was weak from exhaustion and injuries and pain. He sprained wrist gave out as he gasped in pain, feeling the blade plunge into his stomach,just below his ribs.

The rest of the mission was a blur but so agonizingly slow. He wasn't sure how long he was laying on the cold, marshy ground of Sudan. He just knew he was gonna bleed to death here. His hands put weak pressure on his wound but the blood just wouldn't stop and it was pooling. He felt like crying. Not from the pain. Not from the fact that he was dying. Sometimes he thinks it would be better if he did, but because Loki is home without him. Without his protection. He won't be there to comfort her from a nightmare or protect her from any sick bastard that wants to hurt her. He felt tears going down his face. He'd never see her smile again or hear anymore smart ass remarks that make Stark shut up speechless. He couldn help as he choked on a sob, blood trickling out of his mouth before he started to black out.

After Clint's last phone call, Loki waited and waited for his next call or text. But it never came. She stayed up all night and all day waiting, fueling her worry even more. At night she couldn't stop the tears, fearing shes lost him. He's dead or missing in action or worse, a prisoner, doing unthinkable things to him. She cried at night, hiding it from the others. Until she was in her room..there room. She saw his flowers he got her before he left. She started sobbing, leaning against the door before sliding down it. The last thing he gave her and it's dying to. She'd never get to see his smile or feel his arms. Around her. Never get to tell her everything she wanted to, that it took til his very likely death to realize. She was in love with him. She was in love with her little bird and he was gone.

It's now been three days. Three days without a word of anything. She assumed the worst. He was dead or hoped he was. She didn't want to think what they could be doing to him. She didn't sleep or eat, not until she knew an answer. She was on the sofa in the living room, looking out the window. Hoping in vain to see her little bird driving in his SUV. But she never saw it. Then she heard JARVIS muffled voice from the hall. She perked up in curiosity, standing as she heard footsteps. She wiped her tears away then felt them spring to life again as she nearly gasped.

Clint walked weakly into the living room, the same black flowers with feathers in his hands, he smirked weakly. He was a mess. A cut over his nose, various lacerations on his arms but she could tell he was worse from just those few injures. She was a wreck as well. Her eyes red and cheeks tear stained. She hasn't slept in three days. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as he spoke. "There's my lokitty." She nearly cried right then. She used to hate that nickname. Just because she hissed at him once, he's been calling her that since. She nearly cried as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, starting to cry into his shirt. He winced but ignored the pain from his bruises and injuries, hugging her close as possible, letting his own tears fall into her hair. He spoke, his voice shaking. "I'm sorry, some things happened down there, I wasn't able to contact you." She pulled away, sniffling. "Well, you here now." He smiled sadly. "Yeah. I am." He leaned down, kissing her, gently before she held his head, deepening it. He welcomed her as he opened his mouth, before pulling away for air and blurting out his thoughts he's been keeping for three days. "I love you." He closed his eyes, readying himself for rejection. She smiled sadly, tears going down her face as her hands came around his face, cupping it gently. "I love you to. So very much." He smiled, letting tears fall, crashing his lips to hers.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling away, taking the flowers and placing them on the table before quickly crashing her lips to his. He winced, pulling away slightly. "Easy babe...not exactly in the best shape." She frowned. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You've been gone for so long, I thought you were dead." He smiled sadly, getting what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, to make love. To make sure he's there and alive and well. "I don't think you want me right now." Thinking of how his chest looks like someone put it thru a meat grinder. It was welted and bruised and looked awful as it was sore. She took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. "Yes. I do." He let her lead, holding her hand, never wanting to let go.

Once to there room she lead them to the bed, letting him sit before she started kissing him, gently, before deepening it. He moaned softly into the kiss. More then a week without genuine human contact. He was a bit sensitive. He ran his hands her back and over her ass and over anything he could feel. She started to feel his chest, gently before reaching and attempting to take the shirt off. He stopped her with a hand on hers. "No..leave it on." "Why? What are you hiding?' He smirked weakly but she could see the self-consciousness behind it, the self-doubt. "Just a little banged up." She leaned in, kissing his neck. "I don't care how you look Clint. I love you." Clint cursed himself for his eyes welling up with tears. Any time he's come close to care for someone as he did Loki he was rejected or hurt or used. Which was why he stayed away from it. She kissed him softly as her hands held the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. She threw it to the floor before getting a good look at his chest. She frowned softly, her small, soft hands traveling over his chest gently. It was bruised, badly. Her finger trailed the fresh stitches of his stab wound. Her eyes welled. "I almost lost you." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "But I'm here now." She nodded, kissing him softly before gently laying him back on the bed. He smirked weakly, leaning on his elbows as she started taking her shirt off.

She smirked softly to him, undressing til she was nude. She could see he was straining in his pants."Someone is eager." "You have no idea."She smirked, starting to help take his pants off, kissing his bruised midsection as she did, then kissing down his legs as his pants and shoes came off. Now both nude, she knelled in front of him, taking him in her mouth, gently, licking and swirling her tongue gently. He gasped. He wasn't expecting this right away. "ahh...damn..." He was sensitive. More then he thought. As she took more of him in, the more eager and whorish his moans got. His hands were in her hair but eventually he had to pull her up from him. "Stop...I don't want to come...like this..." He was panting. She smiled, getting up and kissing him as she straddled him. He moaned, feeling her rub against his hard member. He deepened the kiss, holding her close as he turned her over. She gasped in surprise. "Clint, I was gonna ride you, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He smirked, kissing her neck as he thrust in. "Sorry babe..."He started kissing her neck, wrapping his arms around her as he started thrusting into her, slowly. He wanted this to last. He wanted to make love. He wanted to know they were both here and alive. She moaned below him, wrapping her legs around him as he worked into her.

It wasn't until she ordered him to go faster and harder that he changed his pace. He groaned, starting to thrust into her hard as he could. He could feel his bruises protesting, the rest of his body protesting but she felt so damn good he didn't want to stop. He moaned, crashing his lips to hers. "God, I love you." She gasped out and he could feel her body tensing. She was so close. "I love you so much...ahh Clint.." He growled, going harder, biting her neck. She moaned out, nearly screaming as she came hard around him. Leaking onto the bed below. He moaned and whined, pulling out to come on her stomach. He never wanted to leave her warmth.

Once he was spent he laid next to her, holding her close. She wrapped the blanket around her, cleaning up the cum on her stomach so it wouldn't bother him as they cuddled. Clint held her close as they both soon fell asleep in each others arms. Both taking comfort in the thought that they were alive and well and here.

AN: reviews would be nice. A friend of mine actually gave me the idea for this since we cosplay Lady Loki and Clint for cons.


End file.
